Talk:Send Gifts
Limited Gifts I am a Myspace player - I can ONLY ever see 6 gifts. Dragon, Volcanic & Serpent eggs, and Mystery Relic, Earth & Ice gifts. For just a few hours a while ago, I saw LOTS of other gifts and sent them to everybody and even got a few back, but no more. Also many other features are regularly mentioned, but never appear in the version of the game I can play. Attempts to contact the developers about this have received no response, so I now just assume that the game is crippled/restricted for Myspace. If there are such serious differences between the platforms the game is on, perhaps this could be mentioned when making comments? Foolestroupe 03:17, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Images I think the images are too much. Can I not add images to everything just because we mention the an item. A text and maybe link to the item page should suffice. The images makes reading the table very hard and adds no benefit to reader. LordSky 02:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Pose this suggestion at the Forum:Watercooler. The images may be too big. Some people are more visually oriented, so they like the pictures. We have other tables like at Equipment that are just rows of numbers mostly, if you like that kind of thing. I do agree the page could be made more compact. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12:57 AM PST 17 Jun 2010 ::Well, the images can be made smaller, but I think we shouldn't remove them. After all items only have stats and illustration (that's why each item doesn't have a page for itself). Some don't even have stats and are merely alchemy ingredients. Strip images from the page will leave it with a list of names and some stats which seems not so attractive (not to mention such a list exists in Blacksmith). Personally I find it much easier to remember and regconise an item by its illustration than by its name. --Hanzou-sama 19:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mystery of the Deep Now THAT one's gone too? -- Lycentia 10:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* I think there's a Facebook limitation were Castle Age can only send out 6 types of gifts. Either that, or there's some other reason why they haven't increased the number of gifts to be more than 6. Whatever it is, we can no longer send each other trident shards, and you don't need the Trident of the Deep to summon Serpents anymore. Vincent The Frugal 21:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Two Mystery Relic Now there are 2 Mystery Relic gifts, and both are anchored as "Mystery Relic". This may cause problem for linking, I guess all will go to the newer one (listed first). Anyone has idea on this? Hanzou-sama 18:48, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *Hmm. We should probably rename them to something like "Mystery Relic (Shield)" and "Mystery Relic (Helm)", or maybe something like "Mystery Relic (Serpentine)" and "Mystery Relic (Drake)". What do people associate with gift items? The names of the items, or the type of item that you get? Vincent The Frugal 03:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) **Mmmmm... I will go with Serpentine and Drake, it seems to be easier to remember, and more specific than Shield and Helm. Hanzou-sama 07:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) "Castle Age Friends" I'm pretty sure that the "Castle Age Friends" list actually shows all of your Facebook friends who happen to play Castle Age, not just the ones in your army, based on past experience. Tamdrik 11:52, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : I believe it is. To put it specifically it shows everyone in your friends list who allows access from Castle Age app; who removed Castle Age or no longer your friend (even still in your army) is not in the list. --Hanzou-sama 13:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) : So should we go ahead and change it in the main article, then? Tamdrik 14:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ah sure, please do so. The Army page is also really old and some information became incorrect. If you don't mind please change it too. --Hanzou-sama 07:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, I don't think that's correct. There are people I know who play Castle Age (and in fact, was added for that reason) who are in the first list, but not the second. Once I sent them a gift and they joined my army, they were no longer on the first list. Unless they all didn't accept or something, and the invitation is pending. Hmm... --DarkJeff 00:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Item Links Item links need to consistently route to the Blacksmith page and not back the Alchemy. Fire Relic and Frost Relic items go back to Alchemy, while all the other items go to their Blacksmith page location. Mysterila 03:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * It's mainly because those items are just alchemy ingredients and can't be used as "equipments", hence they are not in Blacksmith. Anyway, I'm proposing to break the Blacksmith page into smaller ones, after that equipment links can be changed altogether. Please see this discussion Talk:Blacksmith#Split_page. --Hanzou-sama 10:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) * Will do. Just wanted to point out that Metal Ring and Ruby Ore can be used as equipment though. :) Mysterila 16:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Ah yeah, sorry, I've mistaken those for Mystery Frost Relics and Ice Shards (well they are really merely ingredients) --Hanzou-sama 20:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Discontinued Gifts Hi! i have a BIG or ENORMUS doubt, i have some items, that was uncomplete to make a Hero, weapon or armor So i was wondering if it will be any way to get those lost items, in the Goblins Emporium, in some way that it can be completed. Some kind of programming that the authors can make, only to those accounts that have some pices of the Discontinued Gifts, in some way to get complete the armor, hero or weapon. Or some way to buy it (in the game, or in the vaults), i was just thinking they can create something to get the other items that we miss in the past (when the items or gift was aviable) make it aviable just in the accounts that never complete the whole pieces of the Discontinued Gifts, but that already have the 50% or 45% of the whole pieces, from past gifts. Thanks If you have an Iphone you can grab most of the discontinued gifts from other Iphone users or even send them to yourselves ans 1.04 alowes you to have 2 accounts (one facebook connected and one Iphone specific) 08:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC)